Falling away with you
by Heibi
Summary: "Ce qui fut le plus choquant pour elle, ce fut lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il y avait une étincelle qui la fit se figer, pendant de longues minutes, et elle resta immobile, même lorsqu'il finit par arrêter et se retirer. De la colère, du désespoir, presque du dégoût. Comme-ci il se sentait sale de faire ça avec une Sang-De-Bourbe" Dramione Muse Lullaby. SUITE UNDISCLOSED DESIRES
1. A LIRE ABSOLUMENT AVANT LECTURE !

**A lire absolument !**

Ce Two-Shot est la suite de ma fic Dramione « **Undisclosed Desires** ».

Je vous recommande d'aller lire cette fic avant d'entamer celle-ci. (vous pouvez la lire sans aussi, mais vu que c'est la suite, c'est beaucoup plus logique en fait ^^ )

**Pourquoi ai-je décidé de poster le premier chapitre seulement maintenant ? **

Pour un souci de synchronisation entre le moment où je la poste et le moment de l'histoire :3

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Voici la première partie !

Bonne lecture !

Heibi


	2. Chapter 1

_._

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! C'est pour vous que je le fais __ ^^ (et un peu pour moi aussi xD)_

_Heibi_

_._

Chapitre 1

.

.

_ Traître à ton sang…, murmura Lucius Malefoy. Comment as-tu osé déshonorer l'honneur de notre famille ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Les yeux glacés de son père semblaient le transpercer de toute part. Celui-ci se rapprocha des barreaux et regarda dehors avant de dire :

_ J'ai passé ma vie à t'inculquer les valeurs qui ferait de toi un idéal pour les Sang-Purs. Un modèle. Et regarde où tu en es. Tu as corrompu ton propre fils. Et tu couches avec une Sang-De-Bourbe.

.

Drago se retourna vers lui. Assis sur les pierres humides de la prison, près de la fenêtre, son père était bien pâle. Ses cheveux grisonnants n'étaient plus aussi soyeux qu'autrefois, son visage était sale, et ses vêtements déchirés. Il y avait ce mélange de honte, de mépris et de haine dans ses yeux.

_ Père, dit-il à voix basse. J'ai le pouvoir de vous faire sortir d'ici. Vous n'avez rien à y faire vous pouvez…

_ Ça suffit, coupa Lucius en levant la main. Je préfère pourrir à Azkaban plutôt que de retourner dehors.

_ Mais pourquoi ? demanda Drago, perdu. Le ministère nous avait accordé la liberté pour avoir aidé Potter lors de la bataille de Poudlard.

.

Lucius regarda son fils avec mépris.

_ Je n'aurais pas cru que mon propre fils puisse tomber aussi bas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

_ Ça suffit ! s'écria Drago.

Il fit rageusement les cents pas dans la cellule.

_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra Drago, l'avertit Lucius d'une voix quasi-hystérique. Et quand il reviendra, et qu'il verra que tu l'as trahi, il te tuera. Et je ne ferais rien pour l'empêcher...

.

C'était plus que ce que le jeune homme pouvait supporter. Il n'avait plus le courage d'affronter son père, la paranoïa et la folie dans laquelle les Détraqueurs l'avaient plongé. S'il avait accepté de passer du côté du ministère au lieu de se cantonner à son statut de Mangemort, ils auraient pu être une famille unie. Drago marcha vers la cellule et sortit.

_ Tu m'accuses d'avoir corrompu mon fils, dit-il entre ses dents, fulminant de rage. Mais à l'époque tu ne m'as pas protégé comme il le fallait.

Il releva la manche, dévoilant la pâle Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. Il inspira bruyamment et continua :

_ Jamais je ne te pardonnerai de m'avoir fait ça.

Mais Lucius n'écoutait plus. Il avait détourné la tête. Et Drago attendit d'avoir transplané hors d'Azkaban pour renvoyer tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac dans un coin abandonné de l'allée des Embrumes.

Il rageait de savoir que même en prison, son père continuait d'avoir une influence sur lui. Il se sentit tout à coup sale.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Il était sur elle, la serrant de toutes ses forces, à lui faire mal. Elle était habituée, mais aurait préféré un peu plus de douceur. Cette violence trahissait un désespoir, une rage trop longtemps contenue. Elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais depuis quelques temps, c'était inévitable.

Ce qui fut le plus choquant pour elle, ce fut lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il y avait une étincelle qui la fit se figer, pendant de longues minutes, et elle resta immobile, même lorsqu'il finit par arrêter et se retirer.

De la colère, du désespoir, presque du dégoût.

Comme-ci il se sentait sale de faire une telle chose avec une Sang-De-Bourbe.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

_ _Tu es donc venu, Drago. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié la mission dont je t'ai affublé._

Lord Voldemort s'approcha de son serviteur, les pans de sa cape noire virevoltant derrière lui. Ses yeux rouges transpercèrent le jeune homme qui ne dit rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit son avant-bras gauche de ses longs doigts, avant d'appuyer sur la Marque des Ténèbres.

.

Malefoy ne put retenir un long cri de douleur qui ne réussit pourtant pas à couvrir le rire sardonique de Voldemort, qui dit :

__ Tu m'as trahi, Drago, moi, ta famille. Tu as sali ton nom, tu as abandonné ton honneur. C'est un crime impardonnable. Il est temps que tu paies, à présent._

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. C'était encore ce même rêve. Il était agité depuis un bon moment. Depuis quelques temps, il croyait que ça s'était calmé, mais manifestement, ça avait recommencé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Une main se posa doucement sur son bras et le fit se retourner brusquement.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la voix d'Hermione à ses côtés.

Il la sentit se redresser sur son séant. Malefoy ne voulut pas paraître trop brusque en se dégageant, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se coucher à nouveau. Il la sentit poser sa tête sur son oreiller, et bientôt, le silence se fit à nouveau.

.

Malefoy ne put dormir de la nuit. Il sentait que les yeux rouges de Lord Voldemort le guettait, bien que le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps ait péri depuis bien longtemps. Mais le pire, c'était la voix sifflante de son père, et le silence de sa mère.

« _Tu as sali notre nom. Ne te considère plus comme mon fils désormais_ ».

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Hermione se regarda dans la glace, ce matin-là, et se trouva un teint pâle et maladif qui faisait ressortir ses cernes. Normal, puisqu'elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle se promit de se mijoter une petite potion de sommeil lorsqu'elle rentrerait du travail. De plus, elle sentait que Malefoy aussi en avait réellement besoin.

.

Sans plus tarder, Hermione entreprit de se brosser les dents. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait le visage, pressant la serviette contre ses yeux fatigués, elle soupira en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle laissa tomber la serviette et écarquilla les yeux.

.

Bellatrix Lestrange était derrière elle, ses dents jaunes sa voix sifflante. Elle appliqua son poignard violemment sous le cou d'Hermione.

_ _J'en ai pas fini avec toi, Sang-De-Bourbe. Bientôt ton sang coulera à flot pour que tous les gens de ton espèce sache où est leur place._

La jeune femme poussa un cri d'horreur strident et sortit en trombe de la salle de bains. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Malefoy qui la reçut en plein dans ses bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en voyant son air paniqué.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de revenir des années en arrière, là où elle avait vécu toute cette souffrance. Elle tremblait, et semblait incapable de dire un mot. Malefoy chercha à entrer en contact visuel avec elle, et elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour se dégager.

.

_ C'est rien, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux et gêné. Je crois que j'ai vu… un cafard dans la salle de bains. Sur le coup, ça m'a fait peur. Mais en fait c'était le porte-savon. La fatigue, sans doute.

Elle remit ses habits en place et sourit à son amant avant de repartir dans le couloir pour prendre ses affaires. Malefoy la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vue. Il avait remarqué qu'elle serrait sa baguette magique entre ses doigts.

Lentement, il tourna la tête et regarda le miroir de la salle de bains. Le miroir était fracturé en mille morceaux.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

La guérisseuse en chef Helen Strout consulta le registre et emmena Malefoy dans une chambre isolé annexe à la salle 49.

_ Très bien, dit-il d'un ton morne. Son état cardiaque est stable. Néanmoins, elle a eu une légère baisse de tension, ces derniers temps. Je vous conseille de ne pas rester trop longtemps, cela pourrait la fatiguer.

.

Malefoy acquiesça avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Celle-ci était grande et luxueuse. Il avait évidemment demandé le meilleur que l'hôpital pouvait offrir. Sur le lit se trouvait une élégante femme blonde. Une couverture recouvrait ses maigres jambes, et ses cheveux étaient nattés en une tresse désordonnée qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine.

_ Bonjour, Maman, dit Drago en s'asseyant à son chevet.

Il l'avait vu jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrée pour le voir arriver, avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre. Elle faisait comme-ci il n'était pas là, comme toujours. Et à chaque fois, cela faisait mal au cœur à voir.

_ J'espère que tu te nourris bien, continua Malefoy en lui prenant la main. Le docteur a dit que tu avais quelques carences.

Aucune réponse. Comme toujours. Narcissa Malefoy se contentait de garder les yeux fixement baissés sur son livre, mais son regard était vide. Drago savait ce qu'elle pensait. Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il avait quitté Astoria pour une… née-moldue, elle n'avait pu le supporter. Sa dépression et sa crise d'hystérie l'avait conduite à Sainte-Mangouste. Et à chaque visite de son fils, elle agissait de la même façon : elle n'aurait pas été plus polie avec un étranger.

_ Je pense, commença prudemment Malefoy, qu'un environnement plus agréable que l'hôpital pourrait te faire…

Il ne put continuer quand il la vit lui lancer un regard noir. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se referma. Elle émit un sifflement inquiétant, avant de retourner à son livre. Mais le message était clair.

« _Il est hors de question que je rentre dans ta maison où vient traîner cette Sang-De-Bourbe _»

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Une fois encore, il rêvait. C'était la même rengaine à chaque fois, cette même sensation d'étouffement, comme-ci il transplanait. Lord Voldemort était revenu. Il leva sa baguette vers lui, avant de dire d'un ton doucereux où perçait la menace :

__ Il est temps que tu paies, à présent. _

Il s'écarta, et Drago put voir le corps d'Hermione, inerte par terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Morte.

__ Tu détruiras tout ce que tu touches. Encore et encore. Je ne te laisserai pas de repos… jusqu'à ce que tu tombes. _

.

.

Malefoy s'éveilla à nouveau dans un spasme d'horreur.

_ Drago ! Drago, c'est moi ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La lumière tamisée de la chambre lui fit reprendre ses esprits avant qu'il ne distingue deux yeux marrons penchés sur lui. Hermione.

_ Tout va bien, c'est fini, dit-elle doucement, pour le rassurer.

« Fini ? » railla-t-il intérieurement en se redressant. « Quelle idiote tu peux être »

Il sortit du lit et s'enfonça dans le couloir. A son plus grand agacement, il sentit qu'Hermione le suivait. Il s'avachit sur le fauteuil du salon, prêt à la renvoyer sèchement si elle venait à nouveau à dire ces paroles vides de sens.

.

De sa baguette, il éteignit le feu de cheminée. Il avait trop chaud. Hermione était passé dans la cuisine, et des petits pas lui indiquèrent qu'elle venait dans sa direction. Doucement, elle lui tendit un verre d'eau. Il ne la remercia pas. Elle s'en était pris un aussi et le posa sur la table.

_ Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, chuchota-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Elle leva le bras pour lui écarter une mèche de cheveux de son front, mais soudain, il lui saisit le poignet, le serrant si fort qu'il lui fit mal. Un bruit de verre cassé indiqua à Hermione qu'il avait envoyé valser contre le mur le verre.

_ Drag…, commença-t-elle.

Il y avait cette même haine dans son regard. Cette même rage dirigée contre lui, contre elle, contre tous. Brusquement il la saisit par les cheveux avant de l'embrasser. C'était loin d'être agréable, pensa Hermione amèrement alors qu'il ne montrait aucune tendresse. Il la lâcha tout aussi soudainement et s'écarta d'elle, la repoussant. Elle retomba par terre dans un bruit mat et le toisa, choquée.

.

Malefoy jura avant de se lever et marcher en direction de la chambre. Il claqua la porte et n'entendit pas sanglot d'Hermione. Celle-ci savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. C'était presque une évidence. Mais jamais elle ne s'était douté que cela lui ferait aussi mal. Mais il fallait que ça sorte. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter une autre nuit comme cela, une autre étreinte froide, son regard lointain.

Essuyant ses larmes, elle resserra les pans de sa robe de chambre et but son verre d'eau d'un coup sec pour se donner du courage.

.

_ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, Sang-De-Bourbe ?_

La voix glaciale de Bellatrix Lestrange la pétrifia. Elle ne bougea pas alors que la tante de Drago Malefoy tournait autour d'elle, sa baguette sortie. Ce bout de bois qui avait tué tant de monde.

_ _Tu sais ce qui est en train de se passer, hein _? dit-elle avec une voix de crécelle.

_ Tu es morte, alors va-t'en, balbutia Hermione dans un souffle précipité.

_ _M'en aller_ ?

Bellatrix sifflait à son oreille, menaçante.

_ _Tu sais ce que ce cher Drago pense ? Qu'il est tombé bien bas. Renier son père, renier sa mère, sa famille, son nom, tout ça pour baiser une SANG-DE-BOURBE ! _

Ce hurlement fit renaître les flammes de la cheminée. Hermione voyait le visage de celle qui l'avait torturé dans ce salon même, dont l'aspect démoniaque était amplifié par le rougeoiement de l'âtre.

__ Et maintenant, continua la morte, maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il se déteste. Et il te déteste encore plus. Il te rejettera, parce que tu n'es pas digne de son rang. _

_ Non…

__ Et tu me rejoindras en Enfer, où je t'apprendrais à ne plus jamais séduire un Sang-Pur ! Sale…_

_ LA FERME !

.

Un bruit de verre cassé ramena Hermione à la réalité. De sa main droite, elle aussi avait fracassé son verre d'eau contre le mur. Elle baissa les yeux et vit que sa main gauche tenait sa baguette magique. Elle devait avoir inconsciemment allumé le feu de la cheminée pendant qu'elle avait eu cette énième hallucination. Désorientée, elle se laissa tomber au milieu des débris de verre, et fondit en larme alors qu'elle semblait entendre au loin, le rire gras de la défunte Bellatrix Lestrange.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

_ Scorpius va venir ici avant le réveillon. Astoria m'a laissé le voir pour une journée.

Malefoy lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_, assis sur le fauteuil, impassible. Hermione lisait un livre, et rien ne laissait présager que la nuit passée avait été mouvementée. Elle releva la tête et dit simplement :

_ Oh…

Elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Scorpius ne supportait pas sa présence, et à vrai dire, jamais elle ne s'était accommodée non plus à l'ambiance pesante que cela créait. Le jeune homme était néanmoins très attaché à son père, et ne ratait pas une occasion de venir lui rendre visite, chose très rare vu qu'Astoria tirait les ficelles et s'assurait soigneusement que les visites de Scorpius se fassent exceptionnellement. Hermione s'était donc toujours arrangée pour ne pas être là lorsqu'il venait, laissant Drago profiter de la venue de son fils sans malaise.

.

Fermant le livre, elle marmonna quelque chose comme « sortir » et « ministère ». Cela tombait bien, car Mrs Weasley l'avait invité à passer Noel au Terrier, ce qui serait bien plus amusant.

Entre le lugubre manoir de son amant, et son appartement silencieux, elle n'avait pas très envie d'être sous pression pour Noel.

Distraitement, elle jeta son manteau sur ses épaules, le boutonnant dans l'immense hall d'entrée.

_ J'irai passer Noel chez les Weasley, dit-elle distraitement en informant Malefoy qui était resté dans le salon.

.

Pas de réponse. Elle s'en serait doutée. Passant le portail, elle transplana aussitôt. Mais elle n'avait pas le Terrier comme destination. Il lui fallait passer autre part avant.

_ Je viens parler à Narcissa Malefoy, dit-elle au mannequin de la boutique Purge et Pionce Ltd.

.

Helen Strout la conduisit à cette même salle, et Hermiona la pria d'entrer la première pour annoncer sa visite. Elle connaissait que les Malefoy avaient besoin de se contrôler avant toute chose. Et c'était plus que nécessaire pour une femme de la classe de Narcissa Malefoy.

_ Mrs Malefoy, vous voilà, entendit-elle au loin. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

La réponse fut inaudible pour Hermione.

_ Vous avez une visite, continua Helen Strout en faisant signe à Hermione de venir.

.

La jeune femme savait par Mrs Strout que Narcissa Malefoy ne parlait quasiment jamais, et elle ne savait pas si c'était également le cas quand son fils lui rendait visite. Quoiqu'il en soit, dès qu'elle posa le pied dans la salle et que la malade la vit rentrer, Hermione la vit changer de couleur, passant du blanc, puis au rouge. Une fraction de seconde, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle détourna dignement la tête.

Ses lèvres étaient serrées, et Hermione s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande de sortir immédiatement. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

Helen Strout quitta la pièce, alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait au chevet de la malade, qui détournait la tête.

_ Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de me voir.

.

Hermione préférait aller dans le vif du sujet. Bien que Narcissa ait toujours été d'une certaine façon reconnaissante à Harry, Ron et elle dans la bataille de Poudlard, sa haine pour elle avait été ravivée lorsqu'elle avait appris que cette Sang-de-Bourbe s'était entichée de son propre fils.

_ Scorpius va revenir pendant les vacances de Noel, l'informa Hermione en jouant avec ses doigts. Je sais que votre fils vous manque. Vous lui en voulez, mais au fond, vous l'aimez plus que tout. J'aimerais que vous puissiez passer Noel avec votre fils et votre petit-fils.

Narcissa semblait ne pas l'écouter, et lui accordait autant d'importance qu'à un meuble, symbole de son dédain. Hermione retint un long soupir et dit :

_ Il a besoin de vous, vous le savez. Si vous ne le faites pas pour lui, faites-le au moins pour votre petit-fils.

.

C'en était trop. Narcissa Malefoy ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et arrangea ses couvertures comme-ci elle allait faire un somme. L'agacement et la colère déformait ses traits, et Hermione la soupçonnait de se retenir à grand-peine de l'insulter, et de lui hurler de sortir immédiatement. Préférant ne pas tenter le diable, elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ J'ai demandé à Miss Strout de vous arranger une sortie pour Noel. Avec un Portoloin. Le reste ne dépend que de vous.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Il allait exploser, elle le savait. Voilà pourquoi elle décida de rentrer tard. Demain serait un autre jour. Il dormait certainement déjà lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'imposante porte du Manoir.

Elle lança un « _Assurdiato_ » à la porte de sa chambre pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Elle se débarbouilla dans la salle de bain et enfila un pyjama. Ce soir, elle dormirait sur le canapé.

Un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, une plume dans l'autre, elle médita ainsi un long moment. Sa tête dodelina à gauche à droite avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, endormie.

Elle se retrouva des années en arrière.

.

.

__ Non, attends tous sauf… sauf la Sang-De-Bourbe._

_La voix de Bellatrix Lestrange, suivi du grognement d'approbation de Fenrir Greyback, et les supplications de Ron. Tout semblait appartenir à un passé lointain. Un passé d'horreur qu'elle aimerait oublier. _

Hermione se voyait, traînée par les cheveux, comme une vulgaire serpillère par Bellatrix au milieu de tous ses Mangemorts alors que Ron et Harry étaient traînés de force dans les cachots. Vivre cette expérience en tant que spectateur était tout aussi horrible que de la vivre en tant que victime.

_ _Regarde-toi_, fit une voix à son oreille.

Bellatrix s'observait, satisfaite, soumettre la jeune Hermione au sortilège Doloris. Elle criait à en perdre la voix. C'en était insupportable.

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ? articula faiblement Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes en assistant à la scène.

_ _Moi ? Mais je hais les gens de ton espèce_, répondit le fantôme qui ne cessait de la hanter. _Je n'ai jamais menti sur mes intentions. Je veux te faire du mal, je veux te faire souffrir et tu le sais. _

.

Hermione sentit une main griffue lui attraper le menton et la forcer à regarder près de la cheminée. Narcissa Malefoy assistait à la scène, impassible, comme son mari… et son fils, Drago, ne faisait rien. Il était terrifié, et regardait celle qu'il voyait étudier à la bibliothèque de Poudlard se faire torturer. Mais il était là, fidèle à son poste de Mangemort.

_ _Regarde-le, Sang-De-Bourbe, regarde celui qui prétends t'aimer. Drago te désirait, voilà tout. Mais il sait où est la place des Sangs-De-Bourbe. Crois-tu qu'il abandonnerait ce qu'il a de plus cher pour quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que toi ? Aujourd'hui, il commence à se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'il a commise, et il cherche à la réparer._

.

Hermione sentit le sourire de Bellatrix dans sa nuque. La scène changea. Maintenant, c'était Malefoy qui la torturait, encore et encore, le regard indifférent face à la peine qu'elle éprouvait, face à ses cris de douleur, face à ses supplications. Endoloris… Endoloris…Endoloris… Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le fasse… Ça y est…il le faisait…

"_Avada Kedavra !_ »

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

.

Hermione s'éveilla en sursaut, désorientée par la pénombre. Où était-elle ? Le craquement d'une bûche lui rappela qu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Du moins, avant qu'elle ne tombe.

La jeune femme se redressa, frissonnante, sentant encore la voix de Bellatrix dans son dos. Elle ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine et retint un sanglot en inspirant longuement. Cela ne cesserait donc jamais ? Il semblerait que non.

.

Les flammes s'élevèrent brusquement dans l'âtre, lui faisant relever la tête. Elle devinait qu'il était là, debout à côté d'elle, sa baguette à la main. Qu'il s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, sa respiration sifflante traduisant sa colère. Est-ce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, encore une fois ? C'était plus que probable. Ça, ponctué par le fait qu'il ne devait sûrement pas lui pardonner le fait que…

_ Ne rends plus jamais visite à ma mère, Granger. Tu as compris ?

Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste.

_ Pourquoi ? Parce qu'une Sang-De-Bourbe comme moi n'en est pas digne ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais elle voyait déjà son amant se contracter. Il était pâle comme la mort, et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient immenses.

_ Regarde-toi, continua Hermione d'une voix faible, tu as besoin d'elle et tu le sais. Son rejet te dégoûte de tout, et tu m'en veux.

Une main blanche lui enserra soudain le cou, lui coupant momentanément le souffle. Il ne cherchait pas à la tuer, mais à la faire taire.

_ Tais-toi, Sang-De-Bourbe, cracha-t-il.

Il l'avait dit. Cela ne choqua pas Hermione. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard depuis qu'il avait commencé à cauchemarder.

_ Tu te dégoûtes d'aimer une femme comme moi, et pourtant tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, Drago, tu le sais.

.

Hermione laissait les larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues, tomber sur la main glaciale du jeune homme qui la lâcha brusquement avant de se lever, et faire les cents pas, en proie à une agitation presque démente.

_ N'essaies pas de me sonder ! gronda-t-il en se retournant vers elle, qui s'était levée.

_ Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, lança Hermione, en larmes, mais déterminée à se laisser entendre. Tu crois avoir fait le sacrifice ultime en devenant l'amant d'une « Sang-De-Bourbe » ?!

_ Tu crois que ça te donne tous les droits ?! hurla Malefoy, qui se retenait visiblement de lui lancer un sort.

_ C'est pour toi, que je suis allée voir Narcissa, pour toi que je viens dans cette maison !

.

La voix d'Hermione partait dans les aigus. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

_ Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert de notre union, et de cette guerre ? Tu crois être le seul à avoir tout perdu ?

D'une main, elle désigna le salon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait… de revenir à chaque fois dans cet endroit où j'ai failli mourir ? Où j'ai été torturée sous tes yeux par ton horrible tante ?

Malefoy resta sans voix, ayant omis ce détail. Son cœur fit un bond. Hermione poussa un soupir, puis monta dans la chambre. Il entendit distinctement le sort « _Failamalle_ ». Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, il déboucha la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et but à même la bouteille. Il entendit à peine la femme qu'il aimait aller dans le vestibule, ouvrir la porte et s'en aller dans un sanglot.

.

Demain Scorpius quitterait Poudlard pour venir ici. Malefoy eut un accès de rage et jeta la bouteille dans la cheminée, où elle se fracassa, faisant gronder le feu de plus belle.

.

.

.

.

_And I feel my world crumbling  
I feel my life crumbling  
I feel my soul crumbling away  
And falling away  
Falling away with you _

_._

_Assez sombre hein ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne peut que s'améliorer entrenos deux chouchous... ou pas ? :P  
_

_Je vous retrouve ici dans deux mois pour la suite !_

_Pourquoi deux mois ? Pour coller à l'histoire :) _

_Heibi_

_._


	3. ANNONCE

**.**

**DEMENAGEMENT DES FANFICTIONS**

**(pour les flemmards, suivez les trucs en gras. **Pour les curieux, lisez tout)

**.**

Coucou les gens ^^

Juste un petit mot pour vous informer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui,** mes fanfictions seront uploadées en priorité ou exclusivement** (je ne sais pas encore mais une option semble plus avantageuse que l'autre) sur le site **Archive Of Our Own** (dit AO3). Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon compte Heibi ne sera pas supprimé.

.

**Nouveau Pseudonyme sur AO3: PetitePirate**

**.**

**Plusieurs raisons me poussent à ne plus faire tourner la machine sur le site FFNET** à plein régime, mais au vu de sa popularité, c'est TRES TRES difficile de m'en séparer complètement. FFNET a énormément d'avantages, en plus d'être le site le plus populaire en matière de fanfictions: le traffic est dense, et la reconnaissance par les views, follows et reviews est beaucoup plus importante que n'importe où ailleurs. Et ce n'est pas facile de s'en extirper. Tous les fanficceurs ont besoin d'une reconnaissance, et la reconnaissance par les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Beaucoup vivent pour ça: ce n'est pas un simple désir égocentrique. La reconnaissance a toujours été un besoin humain.

Le site Archive Of Our Own est encore majoritairement anglophone, donc en tant que francophone j'ai bien peu de chances d'avoir la même reconnaissance et le même traffic qu'ici. Mais **plusieurs raisons liées à mes principes (je dis bien MES principes) me poussent à m'éloigner de FFNET et me rapprocher d'AO3** :

.

_ c'est sur AO3 que **plusieurs victimes des purges de 2002 et 2012** de FFNET se sont réfugiées après que leurs fanfictions aient été supprimées. Certes, très peu de fanfictions au final, mais le geste en lui-même parle.

_ **Le rating M actuel de FFNET désigne un rating 13+**. L'ancien rating 18+, appelé MA, a été supprimé. Les Songfics sont même normalement interdites ici. Bien sûr, cela n'empêche en rien qu'il y ait des fanfictions 18+ ou des SongsFics qui voient le jour, vous me direz. Mais le fait que les administrateurs de FFNET l'ait "officiellement interdit" en quelque sorte est un problème: écrire du 18+ ou des Songfics, bien qu'extrêmement commun sur ffnet, reste finalement non légitimée par les équipes d'administrations. Je préfère alors aller sur AO3 ou au moins, là-bas, il est pleinement possible d'écrire ce que l'on veut.

_ Et enfin, la raison la plus importante: **AO3 est une organisation à but non lucratif, ce qui veut dire qu'aucun profit n'est engendré par le site sur le traffic des internautes**, car il n'y a pas de publicités sur le site. Contrairement à ffnet qui, au vu de son immense popularité et le traffic quotidien des internautes, vend les encarts publicitaires au-dessus des fanfictions, certains plus chers notamment dans les sections populaires comme Naruto ou Harry Potter. C'est une situation assez ironique que d'autres se fassent du profit sur les créations de fans sans que les fans eux-même touchent un rond alors que le débat "est-il correct d'être payé pour écrire des fanfictions ?" fait encore rage parmi les fandoms.

.

Ce n'est pas un coup de gueule que je pousse à l'encontre de ffnet ou de ses utilisateurs, comprenez-le bien. Moi-même je navigue constamment sur ce site, j'y suis heureuse et je respecte ceux et celles qui utilisent ffnet. **Je ne tiens pas à ce que les utilisateurs et utilisatrices de FFNET sentent que je les attaque avec mes opinions. **Moi même j'utilise ffnet constamment et heureusement que ce site existe pour rassembler le meilleur (et le pire) de ce que les fans peuvent créer.

La décision que je prends est très difficile: c'est très dur de partir dans un autre endroit où je sais qu'il faudra un peu tout reconstruire.** Bien évidemment, AO3 a énormément de défauts:**

\- **C'est une version Bêta** (donc ça peut bugger, ou changer de politique pour devenir quelque chose qui ne sera pas nécessairement ce que je recherche plus tard)

\- Il y a encore **peu de fanfictions francophone,** même s'il y a une belle partie non négligeable de français.

\- **Le site est souvent beaucoup plus axé sur les médias que les fanfictions.** Une partie appelée Organization for Transformative Works est activement impliquée à protéger les fanficceurs des possibles problèmes légaux qu'ils pourraient rencontrer.

Comme je l'ai dit, **je ne sors pas complètement de la spirale FFNET**. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais avec tout ça et j'adapterai mon comportement en voyant les conséquences de mon déménagement. Peut être que vous me verrez redébarquer ici au bout de 2 semaines, allez savoir.

.

Sachez que je vous aime tous et que c'est si, si difficile de faire ça. Mon compte ici sera toujours actif, aussi n'hésitez pas à me MP si jamais vous avez rien compris xD

A bientôt peut-être sur AO3 (ou ici, je sais pas)

**Nouveau pseudo: PetitePirate**

.

.

.


End file.
